


oh darling mine.. oh for a love like this

by DalekLetoEndeavour



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Force Bond (Star Wars), M/M, Sad, Unbreakable Bond, obikin, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekLetoEndeavour/pseuds/DalekLetoEndeavour
Summary: Inspired by the line from a fan fiction which had a happy endingAnakin will probably die smiling, at the end of a blaster, trapped in a collapsing ship  trying to save everyone else and he will smile at death itself or, well more probably at obi wan and that will be the endby i think @ supercalifragilistichespiralidoso but i am really not sure if you recognise that line comment and i will link the work
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obikin - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	oh darling mine.. oh for a love like this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supercalifragilistichespiralidoso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalifragilistichespiralidoso/gifts).



> this story is an mental kick in the ass to someone close to publish his damn poetry book already !!  
> who was kind enough to let me borrow the poem in the beginning   
> You can do this hun!
> 
> for the story :  
> Sorry not sorry
> 
> also hey @ supercalifragilistichespiralidoso i dont know you but i adore your obikin stories so this one is for you bro

_A single chance is a galaxy of hope_

_a love like this won’t last forever – says the reason_

_a love like this is doomed to wither and die- says the experience_

_a love like this is not meant for this world- says the reckoning_

_a love like this outshines the stars- says the pride_

_a love like this will never be enough for one lifetime- signs the hope_

_From J.E.L. Lehnsherrs Nightingales and Handgranates_

It had to end tragic

It just had to.

The boy was far too reckless for his own good.

Obi Wan had seen it coming.

He denied it.

Denied the force whispers for the warning.

Feared it lead to the dark side.

Afraid of the consequences.

Their bond had already been frowned upon

Disapproved by the council

The threat of having it severed lingered whenever they were called in front of the council.

There were so many rumours

So many misconceptions of the nature of their bond

It had never been more than the connection of two souls

No not two souls

It had been forged over time into one golden light being.

No words were to be created to ever be able to describe it

No words in any known language was worthy enough

brother, lover, the one who holds my heart,

Anakin knew that he would give his last breath if it was to save obi wan from drowning

Obi Wan knew that he would always be there to rescue Anakin

They knew they if anyone were to die the other one would follow or fall.

The latest crisis had been on Christophisis

The city had been freed

Just on the way back there had been an ambush on the drop ship which crashed down.

General Skywalker had managed to land the ship with hardly any casualties.

Some snarky comments, upon crashing the ship just to get rescued again from his former Master, from his Padawan had followed with occasional snickers from the clone troopers.

Obi Wan who had taken the capital of the planet with his 212th had a soft concerned smile on his lips when he spoke with his former Padawan on the com.

There was the force whispering again

Just that it was screaming

Despite the bad feeling that had lingered on everyone was fine.

Ahsoka had hugged her grand master happily

Anakin had smiled

A smiled which could bring down worlds

Their hands were about to touch when a misguided blaster bolt hit the young jedi knight from behind.

The lights in the blazing blue eyes died within a heartbeat.

Obi Wan caught him; blood ran out of the corner of his mouth.

There were no words to describe their bond

if anyone had to narrow it down they would say unbreakable

Ahsoka Tano, Padawan of 14 months general of the grand army of the republic lost her voice.

There were no words anymore left to say.

The image of her masters dying in each other’s arm within the reach of her had burned itself deep in her memory. It would haunt her forever.

“Dangerous their bond was, not meant for a live on the battlefield. United in the force they are now,” master Yoda had claimed upon their death. 

Ahsoka left with no regret

Barris Offee had followed her

So did Rex and Cody.

No tears were ever enough to describe this loss.


End file.
